Tori no uta
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Sujetó la mano fría de la chica y agradeció en voz baja todo lo que hizo por él, recordando cada una de las aventuras juntos; esa fue la primera vez que ella pudo escucharlo hablar tanto y casi sin parar, ni siquiera para tomar aire. Poco a poco el agotamiento físico lo venció, se quedó dormido acompañado del canto de las aves que iban despertando con el amanecer.


Esto no yo misma lo esperaba, pero es la nueva idea y debo escribirla en el menor tiempo posible antes de que se me vaya la idea xd Gracias a mi novio por darme la idea indirecta uwu)r

_**Disclaimer:**_ Goblin Slayer pertenece a Kumo Kagyu y sus ilustradores (el más conocido Noboru Kannatuki)

_**Arte de portada:**_ st5g75w ( member_ ?mode=manga_big&illust_id=71156417&page=4 )

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**TORI NO UTA**_

_Lo que más le había encantado de ir a visitar la granja donde vivía Goblin Slayer, fue que su amiga de infancia cuidaba con cariño al canario que hacía un año llevaron a la misión en las alcantarillas de la ciudad del agua. Tan en confianza estaba aquella hermosa ave que podía ser dejaba en libertad cada mañana y regresar a la hora de la cena para luego dormir en la misma habitación que la chica pelirroja._

_Aquella única oportunidad que tuvo para visitarla, ya que estaban de camino a su nueva misión, fue tal vez el momento más bello. El ave amarilla cantó para ella al verla llegar a la casa de la granja, un canto que ahora mismo se confundía con la voz de su compañero que sostenía su cuello._

Con esfuerzo lograba respirar, la sangre intentaba entrar por medio de su garganta a sus pulmones, pero los reflejos de su cuerpo la hacían escupirla y evitar ahogarse. Era la primera vez que era herida de forma tan grave en alguna misión que involucrase _goblins_. Ambos siempre eran precavidos, tenían todos los conocimientos para sobrevivir contra aquellas bestias, pero siempre había algo que podía cambiarlo todo.

Tres _hobgoblins_ les habían emboscado, siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la pareja de aventureros. Goblin Slayer casi había sido noqueado por uno de ellos, pero logró esquivar, aunque ese golpe terminó dando contra la joven clérigo que en el piso fue apuñalada por un _goblin_ de tamaño normal que llevaba una roca recién afilada.

–¡Presiona la herida! –Gritó desde la batalla.

Ella apenas asintió mientras se deshacía de aquel mounstro con su mano libre. Agitó su báculo golpeando gravemente al ser en la cabeza, tal vez no lo suficiente para matarlo, aunque este quedó convaleciente y huyó para ser aplastado por el campeón de su raza que caía muerto.

La dulce chica intentó arrastrarse para quedar apoyada contra la pared, pero no podía ver nada en aquella oscuridad del asqueroso nido. Le costaba trabajo mantener su mano sobre su cuello que no paraba de sangrar.

Debía mantener la calma y esperar que su compañero viniese a auxiliarla, pero él aún estaba combatiendo contra el último de los _hobgoblin_. Él también necesitaba su ayuda. Recitó con dificultad su milagro de protección justo entre el gigante y el aventurero, así este no podría golpear al varón, pero la tendría fácil para atravesarlo y propinarle estocadas en puntos vitales.

Los esfuerzos se iban sumando a las acciones de la sacerdotisa que, jadeante, evitaba que su milagro perdiese su efectividad para terminar por fin con los enemigos. Estaba cansada, dejando que la sangre tomase como vía de escape su boca haciendo un sonido similar al de un silbido y llevándola a recordar al canario de la granja.

Cerró sus ojos, rememorando el día anterior en que emprendieron su camino y conoció un poco más de su salvador. El aroma de las vacas siendo ordeñadas, el del pasto que estaba siendo cortado por el dueño de la granja y aquel del aroma de los cestos de frutas recién recogidas. Todo acompañado por el sonido del viento que traía consigo el canto del ave.

–¡Oye!

Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba tanta desesperación en la voz varonil.

–¿Puedes hablar?

Ella lo intentó, pero la sangre no se lo permitió. Seguía borboteando desde la herida hasta su garganta y luego a su boca rebosante de metálico sabor.

Goblin Slayer retiró el cabello sucio de la herida y le pidió que le dejase ver. Con la poca luz de una antorcha lejana supo que esto no podía ser solucionado por una persona como él. Estaban a medio día de distancia del poblado más lejano, pero era casi seguro que ahí no hubiese alguien con suficientes conocimientos.

Tal vez... Si ella usara su milagro de curación en sí misma.

–¿Puedes usar curación?

Negó con dificultad. Lo había intentando, pero ya no tenía la fuerza ni la voz para orar a la madre tierra. Era la primera vez que se sentía desamparada de su diosa que le había ayudado en cada uno de los momentos de su corta vida como aventurera.

Unas tenues lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas, no quería morir en un lugar como ese. No quería que su cuerpo se quedase en ese sitio. Pero tampoco quería dejar solo a Goblin Slayer con la caza de _goblins_.

Si tan sólo fuese más fuerte. Si pudiera tener muchos más milagros. Si la experiencia que él tenía pudiese ser fácilmente compartida. Si hubiera estado más atento a su entorno.

Como le fue posible, el hombre la cargó a la salida, recargándola contra la sucia armadura como una forma de que ella no soltase su propio cuello y apresurar algo tan inminente. No había más ruido que sus pasos, el golpeteo de la cota de malla contra su armadura y la respiración pesada de su compañera.

Salió del agujero en la montaña, buscando un sitio lo suficientemente cómodo para que ella descansara. Bajo un gran árbol de frutos amarillentos la sentó, luego él se acomodó junto.

No podía hacer mucho más que estar con ella en sus últimos momentos. Se quitó el casco, como recordatorio de la recompensa que ella le pidió cuando le ayudaron a salvar la granja; había sido toda una escena que nunca se había vivido en toda la historia del gremio.

Sujetó la mano fría de la chica y agradeció en voz baja todo lo que hizo por él, recordando cada una de las aventuras juntos; esa fue la primera vez que ella pudo escucharlo hablar tanto y casi sin parar, ni siquiera para tomar aire. Poco a poco el agotamiento físico lo venció, se quedó dormido acompañado del canto de las aves que iban despertando con el amanecer. En cualquier otro momento aquella salida del astro mayor habría sido magnífica ver, pero ahora mismo parecía tratarse de una cuenta regresiva.

La doncella, con las pocas fuerzas que obtuvo por sus rezos a su diosa colocó sobre los ásperos guantes de su compañero un collar con una piedra azul, que por dentro parecía tener dibujada una runa brillante. Rogó a su deidad, con todo su corazón, que en ese colgante guardase una sola oración de curación la cual sería liberada en un momento crítico. Tenía plena confianza en que ella llevaría a cabo ese deseo egoísta.

Su cuerpo ya no soportaba tanto esfuerzo, estaba sufriendo una severa taquicardia por la pérdida de sangre. Los pulmones no se daban abasto y su cerebro dejaba de funcionar por la falta de oxigenación. Era una gran falla orgánica lenta.

En un segundo su respiración cesó, luego el corazón dejó de bombear sangre.

La sacerdotisa había fallecido.

_**. . .**_

Goblin Slayer despertó de un salto, asustado por no tener su casco puesto. Volteó a todos lados para ser golpeado por la realidad.

Junto a él yacía el cadáver ensangrentado de quien había sido por tanto tiempo su compañera y aprendiz en la ardua tarea de exterminar de su mundo a los _goblins_. Su corazón se sentía oprimido, por un momento algunos sentimientos de tristeza y enojo quisieron salir, pero se reservó todo como cuando había sido más joven. No quería que ella presenciara sus emociones liberadas al mundo.

Las manos de ella cubrían las propias, necesitaba moverse por lo que retiró las de la chica y fue ahí cuando vio la oración en forma de colgante que le dejó. Tras observarla, la colocó en su cuello, junto a su placa platinada. Se puso el casco y luego cargó el cuerpo con toda la delicadeza que ella merecía.

Así emprendió el camino de regreso a su actual pueblo, deteniéndose sólo para lo necesario.

Llegando ahí todos se sorprendieron pensando que él la cargaba porque estaba dormida, pero fue el resto de su equipo el que comprendió todo en cuanto lo vieron al igual que la chica del gremio.

El enano velozmente le ayudó a limpiar el cuerpo que no había sido tocado en dos días, la alto elfo y la oficinista buscó algunas flores y una manta para arroparle; por último, el sacerdote lagarto empezó a orar por el alma de la joven que ya había partido al otro mundo. Después de eso, el equipo marchó solemnemente al templo de la Diosa Madre Tierra.

Las hermanas los recibieron y lloraron al enterarse de la muerte de su amiga. Ellas prepararon una ceremonia de despedida, que sería concluida con la incineración del cuerpo. Los cuatro compañeros se quedaron junto a Goblin Slayer en silencio, cada uno dedicando desde su corazón unas palabras a la joven.

Las preparaciones fueron más largas que el verdadero ritual que comenzó ya bien entrada la tarde. La sacerdotisa mayor fue acompañada por un monje durante todo el rito fúnebre que buscaba encaminar el alma al cielo donde sería recompensada por sus buenas obras en la tierra por los dioses, así como honrar por medio de los recuerdos a quien ya se había marchado.

Goblin Salyer esperó pacientemente, sin pronunciar palabras, junto a la fogata que ardía con el cuerpo de su compañera en el medio. Los habitantes del templo y sus compañeros lo observaron de lejos, sintiendo lástima por él.

Tras consumirse todo, quedando sólo cenizas que eran llevadas por el viento nocturno, su compañero se retiró agradeciendo las atenciones.

–Al contrario, –le dijo la superior– gracias a ti por traerla, aunque era difícil. La mayoría de los aventureros abandonaría el cadáver de sus compañeros por las dificultades que eso implica o por tenerle miedo a un cuerpo inerte, pero tú no dudaste en llegar junto con ella. Muchos nunca son vistos de nuevo por sus familias y amigos, mucho menos reciben una ceremonia fúnebre adecuada.

–Entiendo.

–Ella sabía los riesgos de ser aventurera, pero estaba segura de que siempre lo iba a ayudar hasta el último minuto. Espero que así haya sido, porque soportó mucho entrenamiento y regaños de parte de todas por defender la forma de trabajo que tenían.

–Así fue.

–Me alegro.

La mujer de la tercera edad se retiró. El caballero tomó aire y se fue de ahí. Sus pasos eran firmes desde que salió del templo, pero en cuanto pisó la calle común, la tierra pagana, comenzó a correr con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían. Jadeante y agotado, llegó a la granja. No dijo nada, sólo se encerró en el cobertizo que utilizaba como armería. Para ese momento, todo el pueblo y la que se supone era su familia, ya debían estar enterados del trágico suceso.

Arrancándose el casco y gran parte de la armadura, se echó al piso para evitar que sus gritos furiosos asustaran a los animales de la granja. Necesitaba sacar la furia, la tristeza, el odio y la desesperación.

Los bovinos y porcinos chillaron asustados. Por las pisadas, podía escuchar que se alejaban de la zona, pero tras eso un solo animal se acercó cantando al varón. El dulce canario que usó un año atrás, ese que varias veces le recordaba a su compañera.

–Tú…

Recitó el nombre de ella y en seguida un fuerte viento agitó las copas de los árboles que a su vez asustaron al pajarillo que se había colocado en el marco de la ventana.

–Si, supongo que somos amigos –afirmó sujetando su nuevo colgante –. De nuevo, gracias.

A pesar de haber sido aquella una noche sin luna, sabía que el sol saldría para dar paso a un nuevo día y más misiones que cumplir.

_**FIN**_

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer este pequeño fanfic! Me voy a matar, cuando volvía a leerlo para editarlo me puse a llorar bien feo :'v Lamento matar a mi hermosa bebé, pero pues quería escribir algo sad y de amistad.

Well, los amo xd Nos leemos en otra historia, espero muchísimo sus comentarios :'3 ¡Saludos!


End file.
